


Anniversary

by Eydol



Series: Yustelle Week 2018 [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: They were finally able to meet each other, and Yuri didn't come back with empty hands. Yet, Estelle hadn't expected such a present.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Yustelle Week: Vase/Flower

            Quickly walking towards her goal, Estelle was humming happily, already thinking about the hours to come. It had been a relief to receive a letter from Yuri, especially after this difficult mission he had been sent, and she had been happy to know that he was fine. Better, he asked if they could meet at the house she bought in Halure. Of course, she accepted.

            Estelle loved receiving letters from Yuri. Even if his handwriting wasn’t beautiful as Flynn’s or Ioder’s, or even Raven’s, it was always a pleasure to read him: the man disliked to be too polite, and even gave up the “Dear Estelle” at his second letter, now starting with a “Hey” followed by “my lady”, or “princess”, or “little girl”, or any other nickname he could find for her. She remembered that for the “Little girl” one, she answered with hearts instead of dots at the top of the i, and since then, they always modified the dots. It was a silly game, but it made her smile every time. This time, he answered with crescent moons for dots, and called her “Moon princess”.

            She finally arrived in front of the house she bought. It was a little house amongst other, and the outside wasn’t really interesting. What was, though, was the fact that the entrance door was half opened. _He’s already here, huh?_ Usually, she was the one waiting for him. She entered the house, stating a “Hello Yuri, I’m here!” before freezing. What if it was a thief? _A thief wouldn’t have let the door open, right?_ She wasn’t sure anymore.

“Yu...Yuri?”

“Yes, I’ll be here soon, wait a minute.”

            It comforted Estelle, who also noticed that Yuri was in the bathroom. As he said, he arrived soon enough, his long black hair in a beautiful braid. It had been the surprise the first time he tied his hair; she had never thought that Yuri could do that, and she already told him how pleased she was. Yuri seemed more elegant when he tied his hair, like a prince coming from the fairy tales she read so often in her childhood. It had made him raise an eyebrow, but he never said what he really thought about that.

“Hey. So they let you leave the castle.”

“Are you going to tell me that every time? They don’t lock me anymore, you know.”

            It wasn’t completely true but he didn’t need to know. He shrugged at her answer, and sat on a chair. She didn’t move, standing in front of him.

“How was your mission? You’re not hurt, right?”

“I’m fine. I just have a scratch.”

“Ah!? Let me heal it!”

“Huh, no need for that, Estelle.”

“It could get worse.”

“Excuse-me princess, I’m not going to put down my trousers just for your beautiful eyes. I’m able to sit, so it’s fine, really.”

“Huh, what do…”

            Suddenly she stopped, noticing what he had just said, and she blushed.

“Yu-Yuri! It’s not fun!”

“I’m not doing a joke.”

“You...How did you…” She stopped once again. “No, actually, I don’t want to know.”

            Yuri laughed and Estelle pouted. She repeated it wasn’t fun, and once again, he said it wasn’t at all, but her face was way too cute and funny when she realized where he was scratched. When they were finished arguing, Yuri stood up, stating he had a present for her. Estelle gently tilted her head, not able to hide her pleasure. Meeting Yuri was the best, but if he thought about her and bought her a present, then it was a perfect day!

            Yuri went back with a red vase in his hand, and Estelle blinked, surprised. It wasn’t really the idea of “present” she had, but she was sure Yuri had a reason. And even if he hadn’t, then she would still be happy.

“It’s been a year we know each other.”

“Huh, already?”

“Remember how we met?”

“Hm… I thought you were a villain and I tried to knock you out with…”

            _A vase._

“Oh.”

“Knock me out? You clearly intended to kill me!”

“I didn’t!”

“Here lies Yuri Lowell, killed by a vase.”

            Estelle laughed.

“So, I decided to celebrate our birthday with a vase. You can use it normally, or you can train hitting people with it.”

“Yuri!”

“Hey, it’s a good weapon, used wisely.”

“It’s not a weapon. It’s for flowers.”

“Flowers could be weapons too. Especially roses.”

“Hmf, if you continue, I will really use it to kill you.”

“How mean of you.” He made fun of her.

            Estelle pulled a face, then stared at the vase. It was a beautiful scarlet red, with a white writing on it. Estelle tilted her head and came closer to be able reading it. _“Yuri and Estelle.”_ She blinked then raised her eyes towards Yuri who was looking away, a small blush on his cheeks. She smiled softly, and then stated:

“I think I know what I’m going to do with it.”

            Yuri looked at her, a little confused, and her smile got bigger.

            Lilies. Lots of lilies.


End file.
